


Acadian Hymn

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [94]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marianas Trench, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acadian Hymn

**Author's Note:**

> I've no excuse.

**_“Canadian Headlining Tour for now-four-piece 1D and 5SOS all in June, stay tuned for more.”_ **

**-**

_February 3 rd _

“I told you to be discreet,” Josh groans at his boyfriend. “There’s hundreds of people flocking my studio.”

“He wanted to tag along!”

The shortest blond groans.

-

 

_May 15 th_

 

“No PDA,” Luke growls at one of his boyfriends. “I will cut your balls off if you do.”

“Harsh,” Harry giggles, pressing a kiss to Niall. “It’s expected of us.”

“Josh already gave me a cock cage for my stunt with Michael,” Luke whines at the lack of contact. “He’s such a douche lord.”

-

 

 _June_ 11 th

 

“I’m against this,” a tied up Niall grumbles, his oceanic blue eyes blown wide from the aphrodisiac he willingly took for this. “Luke has a dildo?”

“For me to instruct him how to ride it when he’s on tour with you,” Josh croons, his supposed 30th birthday sex on the ledge of breaking. “I told you, babe, that it’s a three-way relationship, all three of us have to be totally in love.”

“Or ‘Captivated’,” Luke supports, watching the two of them while stroking his own shaft. “‘Captivation’?”

“Someone’s cranky from a really bad case of sex hormones,” Niall holds his tongue as soon as he says that. “Shite, I’m sorry, Master.” 

“Like I said,” Josh glares at one of his boyfriends, “please go under.”

 

Niall mewls and stills instantly.

 

“Good boy,” the headache subsided for now.

“Woof?” Niall’s voice wavers— _or his Pet voice, who knew._

“How you played with either Harry or Luke was cute, babe,” Josh goes on, pressing a kiss to his favourite Irish twink’s brow. (He really needs to date someone his own age, preferably in the early thirties like him.) “But you’re _mine_ , remember that.”

“Yes…”

 

Josh laughs as he shoves his lubed fingers inside Niall’s quivering walls. He mewls again, eyes glassy with fear before snapping back to the real world.

“Shh,” Luke hurries to their side, kissing Niall hard on the lips. They both giggle happily, an erotic sight to _Daddy Josh_.

 

“I hate to cut to this short but I really want that fuck now,” Josh clicks his tongue against his rooftop of the mouth angrily. “I’ve been anything but impatient about cramming my dick up _our_ precious Irish twink bottom.”

“He’s relaxed,” Luke smirks against Niall’s lips, a glint playing up on his ring as he does so. “He can even try a little–” Josh raises a brow, “– _big_ double if that’s okay.”

“Double penetration?” Niall’s baby face lights up. “Of course I’m okay! This is the first time I get to have sex with both my boyfriends!”

“Stop while you’re ahead,” Josh is concerned about his baby. “It could be too much.”

“‘Too much’ is only have a hand and my dick during the tour,” Luke refutes.

 

“Alright,” Josh finally concedes.

 

-

Niall is anxious about what Josh plans on doing. He’s heard _a lot_ about the famous Canadian singer because Luke has always been a huge fan.

 _Now you’re about to be shifted by him_.

“You’re so succulent,” Josh purrs, the tongue ring pressing into Niall’s pale neck, raising goose-bumps. “Taste better in person than those tabloids.”

 

Josh dips his head before sliding his dick inside of him.

 _Holy feck, his–_ Niall mewls at the fullness. Skype sex with Josh was awesome, don’t get him wrong, but this? This is heaven.

“No double then,” Josh smirks against his pulse-point on his neck, speeding up his thrusts.

 

And that’s when Luke leans in to flutter kisses down his belly. . .

-

Luke sighs happily as he snogs Josh, giggling as their favourite Irishman sleeps soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my weirdest happy birthday gift to anyone... gotta write a phanfic now so stay tuned for more!
> 
> PS - 'Together for Worse or Better' (Besides You) will be uploaded by the MMVA's week. :)


End file.
